sw_distant_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora Zion
Aurora Zion (or ᚨᚢᚱᛟᚱᚨ ᛉᛁᛟᚾ '''in Kuan language), a force-sensitive human female, is a resident of the Delebit Oblivio realm. She jumped from her realm to the Known Realm, to be known as a Goddess of Death throughout all of the realms. She is currently the user of the Death Note. '''Early life. Born on Kuan on 25 ASC, a desolate, yet, beautiful planet in a unknown realm called Delebit Oblivio, Aurora was born to a deadly, evil father and a loving, pure hearted mother. She has a older brother called Ryzen Zion. Acquiring the Death Note. Somewhere around the start of the Great Kuan Civil War, Zion saw a book flying out of the sky. She decided to pick it up. She was scared at first because the rules are disturbing and rather too scary for anyone to read. But she kept her cool and took the Death Note with her. Using it for the first time. After reading the rules clearly and carefully, she decided to test it out. Her first target was the commander of the far-right extremist group Basa Qugian, the group that started the war. She put the name, the cause of death, and the details of death as perfectly as possible in under 4 minutes and 26 seconds. The commander died from a saber strike. Seeing the phantom. After 2 days of using the Death Note, and acting as Kuan's last hope, she came across a ghostly humanoid being that is, actually, the creator of the Death Note. She was the first human that was not afraid of the being. She got told that she was being possessed until she dies or gives up ownership of the note. Although the phantom can't hurt or harass the writer, it still counts. Rising from the ashes as Myra. After using the Death Note for more than 5 days, she decided to kill everyone that started the Great Kuan Civil War and evil people. The phantom warned her not to be too crazy and not put names in too fast. She did not listen and she did it anyway. Zion had killed 6 people in under 7 minutes. This corrupted Zion a little, but recovered shortly. Going to the Known Realm. Shortly before the finale and in Season 8, Episode 12, she found out there were multiple realms among her realm, and decided to spread her word across the multirealm. Zion is depicted as an impatient, but an very kind individual. Although she gets extremely frustrated at times. She admitted being closer to the Dark Side than to the Light Side. She is also known to be very intelligent, being able to outsmart the biggest masterminds and coming up with great plans. She is known to be extremely skilled with the Force, taught by one of the strongest individuals in the Kuan region. She also learned how to use lightsabers in combat and in general, being taught by her brother Ryzen. She has not completely mastered her force powers quite yet. She uses a book that can manipulate the one's actions before they die and also, kill people by writing their names on a page.Category:Characters